Video List - 2018
=2018= January January 1 *''Starting 2018 in Safe Mode'' (Live) January 2 *''2017 Was A Complete Wreckfest'' (Live) January 5 *''Far Lands or Bust Sickday!'' (Live) January 6 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 670 - You Can Do It'' January 7 *''Rhinovirus Radio - !bustorhymes + Maybe a rocket launch'' (Live) January 10 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 1 - Seashore'' January 12 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 2 - Grabby'' January 14 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 3 - Race!'' January 18 *''NEW GAME: Innerspace - Key Giveaway + Craft Time!'' (Live) January 19 *''I'm Pretty Sure We're a Robot - SOMA Safe Mode'' (Live) January 21 *''More InnerSpace then Busto Rhymes Radio!'' (Live) January 22 *''A Case of the SOMAondays! SAFE MODE'' (Live) January 23 *''Onward, to the Abyss! SOMA: SAFE MODE'' (Live) *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 4 - Crossing'' January 25 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 5 - Dacia!'' January 27 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 6 - Support Vehicle'' *''Running Mud on my Own - Hardcore Mode?'' (Live) January 28 *''Busto Radio Sans Busto - Wreckfest then MudSpins'' (Live) January 29 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 7 - Missed Turn'' January 30 *''Vertigo Simulator 2018 - !humble'' (Live) January 31 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 8 - All Downhill'' February February 2 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 9 - Too Easy'' February 3 *''Driving Vlog - FLoB & Other Updates (February 2018)'' *''How Do You Pub the Geeze? - !humble Partner'' (Live) February 4 *''SuperBusto! - !humble Partner'' (Live) *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 10 - Good Choice!'' February 6 *''SpaceX Falcon Heavy ReWebcast'' (Live) *''BUSTOS... IN... SPAAAAACE'' (Live) *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 11 - Flooded in Fails'' February 7 *''This Game 50% OFF in the Humble Store!'' (Live) February 8 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 12 - Sole Survivor'' February 9 *''T.G.I. Fragday's'' (Live) February 11 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 13 - Honk!'' *''Busto Rides a Bicycle - !bustorhymes'' (Live) February 12 *''Breaking Games and Hearts Since 2011'' (Live) February 16 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 01 - Cleaning the Apartment'' *''One Handed Games - I sprained my wrist or something'' (Live) February 17 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 02 - Not Sketchy At All'' *''It's a bird! It's a plane! It's...it's actually probably a bird'' (Live) February 18 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 03 - Not In Space'' *''Hiking Vlog: Returning to Heather Lake in the Snow (with Juno!)'' February 19 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 04 - Mind Your Head'' February 20 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 05 - Am I a Robot?'' *''Have you heard about this bird?'' (Live) February 20 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 06 - Is She a Robot?'' February 21 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op - 14 - Valley Boys'' February 22 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 07 - Wait... I'm a Robot?'' *''This Shaft in the Sky - AER Finale? Probably?'' (Live) February 23 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 08 - Meltdown'' *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op - 15 - Gas Problem'' February 24 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 09 - Balloon Ride'' *''Saturday Chill & Chat & Chew'' (Live) February 25 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 10 - Where's The Router?'' *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op - 16 - Escort Mission'' *''GeoBusto - !bustorhymes'' (Live) February 26 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 11 - Doogie Howser'' February 27 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 12 - Still Can't Find the Router!'' *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op - 17 - HARDCORE'' February 28 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 13 - Run the Simulation'' *''Wheelie Wednesday'' (Live) March March 2 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op - 18 - Conetastrophy'' *''Spooky Ghost Ship - Like Eidolon but in space'' (Live) March 3 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op - 19 - Claw Fight!'' *''Toyota Tacoma'' (Live) March 4 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 14 - Backup Ark'' March 6 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 671 - New Charity & 7-Year Anniversary!'' *''Late Night Guessing I Guess'' (Live) March 7 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 15 - Caught by the Creature'' *''Driving Vlog - Pleasantly Pleased (March 2018)'' March 9 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 16 - Edge of the Abyss'' March 11 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 17 - Munchprint Lunch!'' March 12 *''AER: Memories of Old - 01 - I'm a bird!'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 672 - Where Do You See Yourself?'' March 13 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 18 - Elevator Going Down'' *''TACOMA - 01 - Floating in Space'' *''If it ain't broke, break it. - Demolish & Build 2018'' (Live) March 14 *''AER: Memories of Old - 02 - Poor Animals'' *''Driving Vlog - Motivation, Procrastination, & Time Management'' March 15 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 19 - Stress Balls'' *''Hiking Vlog: Lake 22 wearing Mike Rowe's Ice Spikes'' *''TACOMA - 02 - The First Scene'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 673 - Apple a Day'' *''The Rise and Fall of Nostrils McGee, Demolitionist'' (Live) March 16 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 01 - Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 03 - KurtJMac: Voice Actor'' *''I can't believe we're still playing this game'' (Live) March 17 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 20 - The Last Human'' *''TACOMA - 03 - Obsolete Humans'' March 18 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 02 - Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone'' *''Busto Building & Demolition Co.'' (Live) March 19 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 21 - The "Good" Ending?'' March 20 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 03 - Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 04 - Puzzlemaster'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 674 - Homemade Iced Tea'' March 21 *''TACOMA - 04 - Lab Grown Meat!'' *''Let's Demolish This Fatigue!'' (Live) March 22 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 04 - Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 05 - My, What Big Hands!'' *''Walking THimulator THursday!'' (Live) March 23 *''TACOMA - 05 - Augmented Reality Video Games!'' *''Continuing the Connor Sherlock Backlog'' (Live) March 24 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 05 - Anatomically Correct Track'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 06 - Oh, Deer God'' *''Guns Are Lame - Pacifist Mode Only!'' (Live) March 25 *''TACOMA - 06 - Polishing Dirt Balls'' *''Shopping for a "Fun" Car with Busto - !BustoRhymes'' (Live) March 26 *''AER: Memories of Old - 07 - Giant Mechanism'' March 27 *''TACOMA - 07 - Get a Room!'' *''The Walking is Simulated, but the Feels are Real'' (Live) March 28 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 07 - Too Many Bots!'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 08 - Avoid the Void'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 676 - Glass or Plastic?'' March 29 *''TACOMA - 08 - Howard the Duck'' *''I Am A Video Games'' (Live) March 30 *''Spintires: VERSUS MODE! - 01 - Arkas & Cone VS. Beef & Kurt'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 09 - Suspicious Fox'' March 31 *''TACOMA - 09 - Permission Granted'' *''Saturday Afternoon Stream - !Connor Sherlock Games'' (Live) April April 1 *''Spintires: VERSUS MODE! - 02 - Where's all the Cranes?'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 10 - Beware the Bear'' April 2 *''TACOMA - 10 - Unforseen Juno Twist!'' *''Discount Monday !BustoRhymes Radio! + A Rocket Launch?'' (Live) April 3 *''Spintires: VERSUS MODE! - 03 - Defensive Blocking Manuevers'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 11 - The Final Whale'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 677 - Adopt Don't Shop'' April 4 *''Sometimes I Try Playing New Games'' (Live) April 5 *''Spintires: VERSUS MODE! - 04 - Nail Biter of a Finish'' April 6 *''Learning how to fix and drive old cars in Jalopy'' (Live) April 8 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 678 - Mystery Mobile'' *''Don't Miss the Bus! - !bustorhymes'' (Live) April 10 *''What "Classic" Car Did I Get?'' April 11 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 08 - Reversing Does Nothing!'' *''I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING - Joining Cone & Friends in Assetto Corsa Multiplayer'' (Live) April 12 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 679 - Without Wool'' April 13 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 09 - Misleading Track Maps'' *''Far Lands or Bust Friday! - Episode 680, starting with no bed! D:'' (Live) April 14 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 680 - Thrown Off Rhythm'' *''Rocket Launch at 13-min past the hour!'' (Live) April 15 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 10 - Pancakes vs. Waffles'' *''Farewell to the SunChips Bus'' (Live) April 17 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 11 - Beef's Market Speculation!'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 681 - Glass Fuse'' *''Sprinkle Your Bits Here! - Geoguessr & Stuff (Twitch Prime Bit Deal)'' (Live) April 18 *''The 'P' is for Pacifist (New Map) - Short Stream'' (Live) April 19 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 12 - Figure 8 Mod'' April 21 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 13 - Realistic Damage!'' April 22 *''Comrade Busto and his Jalopinous Radio - !bustorhymes'' (Live) April 23 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 14 - Breakdance'' April 25 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 15 - Totally Non-Humans'' April 26 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 682 - Horn Goes Honk'' April 27 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 16 - Jump and Jumps'' April 28 *''Planting Crops in the Fields of Raven'' (Live) April 29 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 17 - Warehouse Rumble'' April 30 *''April Showers Bring May Wrecks'' (Live) May May 1 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 683 - Let's Get Metaphysical'' May 2 *''Gone Home - Available Free via Twitch Prime this month'' (Live) May 3 *''Hiking Vlog: Wallace Lake & an Environmental Apocalypse'' May 4 *''FLoB Friday Followed By Gone Home Finale Finally'' (Live) May 5 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 684 - Fish Birds'' May 6 *''And Sunday Shall Be a Day of Wrecks - !BustoRhymes'' (Live) May 9 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 18 - Slalom'' *''Assetto Corsa - Currently on Sale at !Humble Store!'' (Live) May 10 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 685 - Dilated Time'' *''The Guns All Changed and So Have We - Plus: SpaceX Launch at 2:47pm PDT?'' (Live) May 11 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 19 - Network Connectivity Issues'' *''Simulated Walking'' (Live) May 12 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 686 - Scented Candle Survivalist'' May 13 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 20 - Lawnmowers...FIXED?'' *''Late Night Truck n' - !BustoRadio'' (Live) May 16 *''Can't Force This Feedback - Assetto Corsa Multiplayer w/ @ConeDodger240 +'' (Live) May 17 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 687 - Now Air Cooled'' *''What Remains of my Streaming Schedule'' (Live) May 18 *''Fun, but Not Enjoyable - FLoB Friday + Stuff'' (Live) May 19 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 688 - Historically Significant'' May 20 *''Truck Sim Radio, Driving w Wheel! - !BustoRhymes'' (Live) May 22 *''What Streams May Come - FLoB then Edith Finch'' (Live) May 23 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 689 - Geologic Time'' *''Weelhouse Whednesday with !Cone'' (Live) May 25 *''Trippy Balls - Mindcrack Marathon Tomorrow!'' (Live) May 26 *''Mindcrack Spring !Marathon for Extra Life - UHC'' (Live) *''Driving Vlog - Wrong Turns & Checking Blind Spots'' *''Mindcrack Spring !Marathon for Extra Life - Custom PUBG Games'' (Live) May 28 *''Mondo Busto Radio Trucko - !bustorhymes'' (Live) May 30 *''Assetto Corsa Multiplayer - Wheelhouse Wednesday with !Cone'' (Live) May 31 *''FLoB Recording - Returning to the Sunchips Puzzle Place in Mirror Drop'' (Live) June June 1 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 690 - Two-Factor Bread'' June 2 *''More Trippin' Balls'' (Live) June 3 *''Returning the Busto to !BustoRhymes'' (Live) June 5 *''Horror Driving Games - Beware Demo & Wreckfest'' (Live) June 6 *''Mudrunner: Ridge DLC - 01 - Multiplayer w/ Cone & Beef'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 691 - Life Found a Way'' June 7 *''Gone Home - 01 - Rummaging Around'' *''Totally Accurate Pacifist - TABG'' (Live) June 8 *''Mudrunner: Ridge DLC - 02 - Multiplayer w/ Cone & Beef'' *''Recording FLoB, then some Goofy PUBG'' (Live) June 9 *''Gone Home - 02 - Vinyl Record Collections'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 692 - Allegorical'' June 10 *''Mudrunner: Ridge DLC - 03 - Multiplayer w/ Cone & Beef'' June 11 *''Gone Home - 03 - Magic Eye Wizard'' *''Driving Vlog - Returning from a Car Show'' June 12 *''Mudrunner: Ridge DLC - 04 - Multiplayer w/ Cone & Beef'' *''The ORIGINAL Tom Raider'' (Live) June 13 *''Gone Home - 04 - Meat Drainage'' *''Lara Croft and the Guardian of Nostalgia'' (Live) June 14 *''Current Car Game: Wreckfest - Full 1.0 Release!'' (Live) June 15 *''Gone Home - 05 - Basement of the Alamo'' *''FLoB Fridays & Stuff - !flob'' (Live) June 16 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 693 - Schedules Schmedules'' June 17 *''Gone Home - 06 - Studmuffin Steve'' *''101.9FM WBSTO Busto Radio! - !bustorhymes'' (Live) June 18 *''Raiding Tombs like it's 1996'' (Live) June 19 *''Gone Home - 07 - How the Turn Tables'' *''FLoB Recording then Tomb Raiding Noodle Battlegrounds WHO KNOWS!'' (Live) June 20 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 21 - Double Decked'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 694 - Dust Storm'' June 21 *''Gone Home - 08 - Seance Under the Stairs'' *''Explodey Mummy Monsters - ORIGINAL Tomb Raider'' (Live) June 22 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 22 - Strange Love For You'' June 23 *''PUBG Customs with the People Whom I Know'' (Live) June 24 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 23 - Schoolbus VS Cars'' *''BUSTO Radio Returns to BeamNG.Drive... as if we ever left?'' (Live) June 26 *''Wreckfest for Nightcap... What the hell is a nightcap?'' (Live) June 27 *''Continuing and Perhaps Concluding Tomb Raider!'' (Live) June 28 *''Battle of the Big Baby Egg Boi - Tomb Raider Finale'' (Live) June 29 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 695 - NOT THIS AGAIN!'' June 30 *''My Life is a Wreck!'' (Live) July July 1 *''Driving Vlog - Can I Use Your Restroom?'' *''The Trucks are Fake, But the Friendships are Real - !bustorhymes'' (Live) July 2 *''I've Got Yer High Idle Speed, Right Here!'' (Live) July 3 *''What Remains of Edith Finch - 01 - Structurally Sound'' *''Help! I'm trapped in a postcard factory!'' (Live) July 4 *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 1: Caves'' *''America, I Guess!'' (Live) July 5 *''What Remains of Edith Finch - 02 - Tentacles'' July 6 *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 2: City of Vilcabamba'' July 7 *''What Remains of Edith Finch - 03 - Out With The Bathwater'' *''TR: Unfinished Business - Blind 1st Playthrough! :D'' (Live) July 8 *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 3: The Lost Valley'' *''Warming Up with some Speed GeoGuessr'' (Live) July 9 *''What Remains of Edith Finch - 04 - First-Person Birth'' *''Finishing Unfinished Finnish Fish - Tomb Raider (1996)'' (Live) July 10 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 24 - Boned'' *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 4: Tomb of Qualopec'' *''Far Lands or Bust is a thing I do, right?'' (Live) July 11 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 696 - Broken Mouth Brain'' July 12 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 25 - Combine Derby'' *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 5: St. Francis' Folly'' July 13 *''Automation -to- BeamNG.Drive with ConeDodger!'' (Live) July 14 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 26 - That's a P****!'' *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 6: Colosseum'' *''#BlameCone for having me play this game - Automation > BeamNG.Drive'' (Live) July 16 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 27 - Cone Gets Raptured, Again'' *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 7: Palace Midas'' July 17 *''SURPRISE! I Got My First Tattoo! (Vlog)'' *''Far Lands or Bust 697 Recording - Early Bird Stream!'' (Live) July 18 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 28 - Strange Transmissions'' *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 8: Cistern'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 697 - Tattoo'd'' *''Less Stressful than PUBG'' (Live) July 19 *''MINECRAFT BINGO w/ VintageBeef & Friends! - Solo Match'' July 20 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 29 - Murder in the Middle'' *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 9: Tomb of Tihocan'' *''Like Busto Radio But Without The Radio'' (Live) July 21 *''MINECRAFT BINGO w/ VintageBeef & Friends! - Team Lockout'' *''PUBG Custom Games with the Fellows'' (Live) July 22 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 30 - Target the Bus!'' *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 10: City of Khamoon'' *''Connor Sherlock Exploration, then The Crew 2 Bounty'' (Live) July 23 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 698 - Comfy Pants'' July 24 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 31 - Racing in Darkness'' *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 11: Obelisk of Khamoon'' July 25 *''Mirror Drop 01 Psychedelic Geometric Puzzle Game'' *''It's Hot Out, Have Some Punch'' (Live) July 26 *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 12: Sanctuary of the Scion'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 699 - Reacting To'' *''Dial 'W' For Wrecks'' (Live) July 27 *''Mirror Drop 02 Psychedelic Geometric Puzzle Game'' July 28 *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 13: Natla's Mines'' *''To Build a Car from Scratch, First, You Must Invent the Universe'' (Live) July 29 *''Mirror Drop 03 Psychedelic Geometric Puzzle Game'' *''Awkward Alien Adventures with Eneija!'' (Live) July 30 *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 14 Part 1: Atlantis'' *''Crikey! It's a Venomous Voipah!'' (Live) July 31 *''Hiking Vlog: Off-Trail at Big Four Ice Caves'' *''Mirror Drop 04 Psychedelic Geometric Puzzle Game'' *''Something In The Sky with Eneija! PC Multiplayer'' (Live) August August 1 *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 14 Part 2: Atlantis'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 700 - Green Record'' *''No Man Here'' (Live) August 2 *''Mirror Drop 05 Psychedelic Geometric Puzzle Game'' *''PUBG Custom Games with Merry Gentlepeople (No Cam, got a Headache)'' (Live) August 3 *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 15: The Great Pyramid'' *''Some people call me the space busto'' (Live) August 4 *''Mirror Drop 06 Psychedelic Geometric Puzzle Game'' *''NMS Repo Man Mode! "Ran When Parked"'' (Live) August 5 *''Why Can't I Hold All These Chromatic Metals?'' (Live) August 6 *''Tomb Raider: Unfinished Business 01 - What Context?'' *''This Entire Spaceship is Held Together with Paperclips'' (Live) August 7 *''A Three Hour Tour (Of The Universe)'' (Live) August 8 *''Tomb Raider: Unfinished Business 02 - Into the Gator Pit'' *''Far Lands or Bust Recording... then more Nomansky'' (Live) August 9 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 701 - StreamBidet'' *''Honey Bunches of Nanite Clusters'' (Live) August 10 *''Let's Compare Space Engine vs. No Man's Sky (+Gift Subs By The Bucketload)'' (Live) August 11 *''Tomb Raider: Unfinished Business 03 - Animated Cat Gifs'' *''Check Out My Glowing Storage Melons (+Gift Subs By The Bucketload)'' (Live) August 12 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT with Eneija (01) User Interfaces!'' August 13 *''Tomb Raider: Unfinished Business 04 - Choose Wisely'' August 14 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT with Eneija (02) Technical Difficulties in Space'' August 15 *''Tomb Raider: Unfinished Business 05 - Cat's Tongue'' August 16 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT with Eneija (03) Cursed Ice Planet'' August 17 *''Tomb Raider: Unfinished Business 06 - Pyramid of Confusion'' August 18 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT with Eneija (04) Conflicting Base Building'' *''Surprise Stream! Get Bamboozled... IN SPAAACEEE!'' (Live) August 19 *''Tomb Raider: Unfinished Business 07 - Platforming Pro'' August 20 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT with Eneija (05) Dramatic Space Station'' August 21 *''Tomb Raider: Unfinished Business 08 - Lara's Pants Glitch?'' August 22 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT with Eneija (06) Exotic S-Class Ship!'' August 23 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT with Eneija (07) Biological Horrors!'' August 24 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT with Eneija (08) First Warp!'' *''Neverending Story - NMS Has a Story?'' (Live) August 25 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (09) All By Myself'' *''Unlock an S-Class Livestream! More No Man's Sky!'' (Live) August 26 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 702 - Carry On Bags'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (10) Animal Feeder'' *''The Law Office of Nomansky, Nomansky, & Fine'' (Live) August 27 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (feat Eneija!) (11) Space Battles!'' August 28 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (feat Eneija!) (12) Tomb Raiding'' August 29 *''F1 2018 Online Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone - Human Opponents!'' August 30 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (13) Breaking and Entering'' *''The Sky...To Whom Does it Belong?'' (Live) August 31 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (15) Death by Inventory'' September September 2 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (16) New Fighter Ship!'' *''Recording Episode 703 of Far Lands or Bust!'' (Live) September 3 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (17) Ship Salvage Service'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 703 - Two Point Conversion'' September 4 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (18) Trading Problems'' *''ConeDodger IRL Multiplayer!'' (Live) September 5 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (19) Collecting Ships'' September 6 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (20) Temperature Warning Annoyance'' September 7 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (21) Coprite Collector'' *''Good Morning, SpaceBoy!'' (Live) September 8 *''Just Space'n and Chat'n'' (Live) September 9 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 704 - Strictly Normal'' *''Fake Space Adventure then Real SpaceX Launch at 8:28 PST?'' (Live) September 11 *''We're still playing this? * * SUBTEMBER $1 Gift Sub Extensions!'' (Live) September 12 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (22) Buried Treasure!'' September 13 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (23) Free A-Class Freighter'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 705 - Missing Time'' *''Throwing Shade at the Tomb Raider - !subtember'' (Live) September 14 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (24) Back to Base'' September 15 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (01) For Real This Time!'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (25) Into the Anomoly'' *''Lara Croft: Causing the Apocalypse since 1996 - !subtember'' (Live) September 16 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (02) Spooky Ghosts!'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (26) Planet of Light'' September 17 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (27) Where's My Ships?'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 706 - Sharks Are Fish'' *''I Need My Space - !subtember'' (Live) September 18 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (28) New Space Gun!'' *''All My Content Belongs To No Mans - !subtember'' (Live) September 19 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (29) Flying Worms'' September 20 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (30) Look at THAT'' *''The Last Legendary Rising Chronicles in the Shadow of Darkness - !subtember'' (Live) September 21 *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 01'' *''Mystery Minecraft Box Opening + FLoB Recording - !subtember'' (Live) September 22 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (03) Don't Rush Me!'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (32) Burden of Command'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 02'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 707 - Narcoleptic'' *''Saturday Nights in S P A C E - !subtember'' (Live) September 23 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (04) Netcode Monsters'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (33) Failed Expeditions'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 03'' September 24 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (34) Nuclear Fog'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 04'' *''S-Class Best Class - !subtember'' (Live) September 25 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (35) Animal Feeder'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 05'' *''Lull Yourself To Sleep With Space Tedium - !subtember'' (Live) September 26 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (36) Economy Scanner'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 06'' *''Only Storyline Missions (Shadow of the Tomb Raider) - Don't Forget !subtember'' (Live) September 27 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (37) Don't Shoot Your Friends' *Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 07'' September 28 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (38) Unknown Grave!'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 08'' *''This Planet Is Trash, Let's Find a New One - Don't forget !subtember'' (Live) September 29 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (05) Rain It In'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (39) Underground Trading Post'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 708 - Medium Spice'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 09'' *''Hey, is Lara the Bad Guy in this? - Last Days of !subtember'' (Live) September 30 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (06) Unpredictable'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (40) Glowing Melons of Justice'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 10'' *''My Space Ship is Picking Up Some !BustoRhymes - Last Day of !subtember'' (Live) October October 1 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (41) Glass Planet'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 11'' *''Like House Flipper but on a Giant Space Freighter - No Man's Sky'' (Live) October 2 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (42) Boring Boredom Boy'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 12'' October 3 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (43) Planet of Gravitino Balls'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 13'' *''7 Year Twitch (JustinTV) Partnership Anniversary: FLoB Recording + More...'' (Live) October 4 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT Multiplayer (44) Guude Was Kidnapped!'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 14'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 709 - Spitball'' October 5 *''Space Motorcycles? Let's Go Stuntin'! - No Man's Sky'' (Live) October 6 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (07) Intimate Moments'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 15'' *''West Coast Space Choppers - No Man's Sky'' (Live) October 7 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (08) Road Ends in Baku'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 16'' *''No Man's Space Trucking Simulator - SpaceX Launch @ 7:21pm'' (Live) October 8 *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 17'' October 9 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (45) Dinosaurs!'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 18'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 710 - Lore'' *''ConeDodger's Automation Build Challenge - Ass. Creed Bounty LateR?'' (Live) October 10 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (46) Seeing Dead People'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 19'' *''The Biggest Freighter in All The Galaxy'' (Live) October 11 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (47) Sac Venom'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 20'' *''Triple A Video Gaems! - Shadow of the Let's Get This Game Over With'' (Live) October 12 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (48) The Hunter'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 21'' October 13 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (09) Giving Up'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (49) Most Expensive Freighter Ever'' *''My Ship Needs a New Fuel Pump'' (Live) October 14 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (10) Straight Lines'' *''Oh We Gone to Oregon! - American Truck Sim w/ Logitech G27'' (Live) October 15 *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 22'' October 16 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (50) Ran When Parked'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (51) A-Class Stink Bug'' *''NO MAN'S SKY MULTIPLAYER w/ Beef & Etho - EP01 - Friends!'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 711 - Skilled Mechanic'' *''Raidin' Tombs & Appropriating Cultures with Lara Croft!'' (Live) October 17 *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 23'' *''The Possibly Thrilling but Definitely Poorly Produced Conclusion of SotTR!'' (Live) October 18 *''NO MAN'S SKY w/ Beef & Etho - EP02 - Garage Tour'' *''Hello? Yes, this is Space.'' (Live) October 19 *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 24'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (52) Portal Detected'' October 20 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (11) Monaco, No!'' *''NO MAN'S SKY w/ Beef & Etho - EP03 - Enemies!'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 712 - Robot Massage'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (53) Stargate!'' *''Like a rhinestone spaceboy'' (Live) October 21 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (12) Praying for Rain'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 25'' October 23 *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 26'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (54) Missed an Exotic Ship! :('' *''Lost on an Exotic Planet Called Earth'' (Live) October 24 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (55) Floating Base'' *''Quick Geoguessr Speed (not weed) Round!'' (Live) October 25 *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 27'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (56) New Fixer Upper'' *''Everyone's at TwitchCon! It's Kurt's Time to Shine!'' (Live) October 26 *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 28'' *''The Universe Ends in 16-Minutes... GET ON WITH IT!'' (Live) October 27 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (13) SPEED not WEED'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (57) Yellow Space Corolla'' October 28 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (14) Vegan Race'' *''Busto and his Merry Gentlemen'' (Live) October 29 *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 29'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (58) Unpaid Employees'' October 30 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 713 - The Clumsy One'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 30'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (59) Find the Scientist'' *''Enchantment Under the Sea - The Abyss Update'' (Live) October 31 *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 31'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (60) Platform Problems'' *''More Like Hollow Wiener, amiright'' (Live) November November 1 *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 32'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (61) Breaking and Entering'' November 2 *''1977 Toyota Corolla Update Vlog - Wheels, Bumpers, & Carbs... oh my!'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 33'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (62) Bubble Planet!'' *''Far Lands or Bust Friday - Recording FLoB 714'' (Live) November 3 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (15) Mass Confusion'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 34'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 714 - Voice Over'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (63) Chicken Turtle'' *''I'm So Sorry We're Still Playing This (; n ;)'' (Live) November 4 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (16) Chaos, but in French'' *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 35'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (64) Quicksilver Market'' *''MiNeCrAfT iN TwEnTy EiGhtEen - Patreon Server Reset'' (Live) November 5 *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 36'' November 6 *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 37'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (65) Busywork'' November 7 *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 38'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (66) Deja Vu'' *''Patreon Server One-Day Build that takes Multiple Days!'' (Live) November 8 *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 39'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (67) First S-Class Exotic'' *''FLoB Recording Then Who Knows?'' (Live) November 9 *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 40'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 715 - Gotcha Day'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (68) Golden Boy'' November 10 *''Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PC Gameplay) 41 (FINALE)'' *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (17) FAIL Button'' *''Here for the Simulated Burgle'' (Live) November 11 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (18) Strange Reset'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (69) Nice... Ship'' *''Simple Rockets for a Simple Boy'' (Live) November 12 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (70) Doomed Planet'' November 13 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (71) Ace of Basebuilding'' November 14 *''FLoB Recording'' (Live) November 15 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 716 - Digital Existentialism'' *''V for Video Games (is what I am)'' (Live) November 16 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (72) New Explorer'' *''Minecraft in the Morning* (*it's morning somewhere)'' (Live) November 17 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (19) Forced Downforce'' *''MinMaxing the S-Classes and Atlas Passes'' (Live) November 18 *''FLoB Recording then Guessing Geos'' (Live) *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (20) No Confirmation'' November 19 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (73) Rolling Mutant Plant'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 717 - Farlander Reacts'' November 20 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (74) Nomanski Expert'' November 21 *''I've Got The Need... The Need... For Picking Mushrooms'' (Live) November 22 *''No Man's Pie - NMS "Visions" "Update"'' (Live) November 23 *''Early Bird Door Bustos! S-Class for the Price of B-Class!'' (Live) November 24 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (21) Which Germany?'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (75) Coprite is Poop'' *''Are there games other than No Man's Sky?'' (Live) November 25 *''F1 2018 Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone (22) Airplane Distractions'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (76) Giant Tree Crabs!'' November 26 *''NASA InSight Mars Landing at 12:00noon PST/ 3:00pm EST Monday, November 26!'' (Live) *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (77) Seal of Approval''